Ahool
Ahool, also known as the Phantom Bat, is a lightning guardian spirit and the partner of Cross. Despite her small size, she is a force to be reckoned with, equipped with small and versatile seeker drones as well as the ability to generate portals. She often aids Cross in his laboratory, chastising him for the frequent explosions as a result of his experiments. Physical description Ahool is a small bat with a long tail shaped like a claw. She has a small armor headpiece on her forehead and three small spikes on the backs of her wings. These are small seeker drones that she can detach from her body to engage opponents. Two transparent rings float around her tail and light up when she creates portals. She is capable of growing to a much larger size. Abilities Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' Ahool is a lightning spirit and is capable of manipulating electricity and lightning energy. **'Lightning combat:' Ahool can fuse physical combat with her lightning powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Lightning projection:' Ahool can release lightning and electricity in the form beams, bolts, bombs, waves, balls and blasts. **'Thunderbolt projection:' She can create, summon, direct and project lightning bolts. **'Electrical resistance:' Ahool is completely unharmed by electricity. **'Lightning transportation:' She is capable of traveling through lightning and electrical conduits by riding electric wires and lightning bolts to reach another location. **'Electric conductivity:' Ahool can charge objects and make them electrically conductive. **'Paralysis inducement:' She can render organisms immobile by way of paralysis. **'Shocking:' Ahool can release extreme voltage, causing great damage to living beings and even incinerating objects. **'Electric aura:' She can surround herself with an electrical aura. *'Portal generation:' Ahool's special ability allows her to generate small portals for herself or other similarly sized objects to travel through. *'Seeker drone control:' Ahool can telepathically control the six seeker drones on her back. Skills *'Prehensile tail:' Ahool's claw shaped tail is prehensile, allowing her to grip objects with it and use it like a hand. *'Enhanced speed and maneuverability:' Ahool's small size makes her quick and very skilled at maneuvering through tight spaces. *'Enhanced sight' *'Flight' Special ability *'Phantom Gate:' Ahool also possesses a unique ability among guardian spirits in which she is able to create portals. However, there are limits. She can only create two portals at a time and they are only large enough to fit herself or anything of equal or smaller size. Ahool makes use of this ability in tandem with Cross' marksmanship. Equipment *'Seeker drones:' Ahool possess six small seeker drones that she can mentally control. When needed, she activates them and they detach from her body, providing air support in battle. Background Ahool was one of the many guardian spirits already residing in Ueno Castle with the Masanari Black Flowers. She eventually came to be partnered with Cross, who was originally taken into protective custody, but eventually joined the association. Trivia *Ahool is based on the cryptid of the same name. Unlike the cryptid, which is supposedly a giant bat, Ahool is actually quite small. *Ahool's portal ability is based on Valve's Portal. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Good Category:Lightning Spirits Category:A to Z Category:Animals